Pinkybun
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Up to this point, Mina and Eijiro haven't been able to spend much quality time alone, but now that UA is housing their students in dorms, they get the kind of opportunity they can't ignore.


"Baaaabe! Can you believe we have our own rooms?!"

Mina launched herself at Eijiro in an excited hug; she had caught him in an empty hallway between classes for the first time after All Might and Mr. Aizawa had come to talk to their parents about the new living situations for UA's students.

"Right?! This is going to be so cool!" he laughed as he caught her around the waist and picked her up, spinning her in a circle "We'll be able to see each other all the time, even outside of class!"

Mina giggled and wrapped her legs around him "I know! I love sneaking off to have lunch together, but now it won't be so hard and we can spend time in the evening too! We should have movie night!"

"Do you really think they'll let us hang out together after hours?" Eijiro had stopped spinning, but still held on to her, enjoying their closeness."

"I think it's better if we don't ask, just to make sure," she answered with a mischievous grin "that way we won't get an outright 'no' from the beginning."

"That's fine by me!" he agreed enthusiastically "Let's see how it's all set up and then we can make a plan."

With their minds made up, Eijiro put Mina down and they grabbed each other's hands as they headed off to their next class.

As it turned out, the students didn't have much supervision at all once they moved into the dorms; in fact, the first evening was spent with the whole of class 1A touring each other's rooms to judge the decorating abilities of their classmates. Sato had won for his baking abilities, and everyone went back to their rooms while Ochaco dragged several of the guys outside to talk.

Mina, not feeling tired, and wanting to take advantage of the lack of chaperones- because who knew if that would change- headed back to Eijiro's room, plopping herself down in front of his door to wait for him.

"Mina! Were you waiting for me, babe? That's so cute!"

Eijiro's loud voice shocked her out of her daydream, making her jump "Dammit, Eijiro! Why are you so loud?!" she demanded as she took the hand he offered and pulled herself to her feet "We don't need you announcing my presence to everyone!"

"Sorry!" he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "I was just happy to see you here and got carried away, I guess."

Mina's scolding expression relaxed "Well, it's not like subtlety has ever really been your thing, and I like that about you. Anyway, care to invite me in?"

"Hell yeah!" he pushed the door open and stepped back to let her pass by him.

"I really like how you've decorated!" she said, giving his punching bag several light pushes "It's colorful and fun, and it's actually a comfy living space."

"Thanks!" he puffed out his chest with pride, stretching his arms behind his head "Being manly doesn't mean you can't be comfortable; I think being tough and having a good eye for this kind of thing make a well-rounded man!"

"I agree with you." Mina said as she plopped down on the bed, still looking around the room "Hey, we should have movie night right now! We're both here, and I really like being able to spend time with you like this, what do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" he went to his desk immediately and began rearranging the TV setup so it was facing the bed "What do you want to watch? I have scary movies, scary movies, and uh, a documentary on jiu jitsu. Your pick!"

Mina laughed "I don't have much of a choice, do I? Scary movie it is!"

Eijiro popped in a popular zombie movie, and got out what snacks he had- beef jerky and several apples (he was loading up on protein)- and they settled onto the bed, him with his back propped against the wall, while Mina snuggled up under his arm.

The movie was a good one, and Eijiro was soon completely drawn in, despite having seen it multiple times. Mina, on the other hand, wasn't interested in it at all; she was too distracted by being so close to Eijiro. Every time there was a jump scare, she felt his muscles tighten under the arm she had thrown over his stomach, and all she could think about was slipping her hand under his shirt and running her fingers over the curves of his abs. She tried getting his attention by sighing loudly, squirming around, and squeezing her arm against him, only for him to pat her shoulder absently without taking a glance at her. She continued to escalate her bids for his attention by smoothing her hand over his chest and stomach through his shirt, and arching her body against him every time a zombie came on screen, all to no avail.

Finally fed up with her boyfriend's obliviousness, Mina put a hand on his opposite cheek and gently turned his head to face her, leaning up to whisper in his ear: "I want your attention on me, Eijiro, I'm tired of movie night."

Eijiro was about to object as he tore his eyes from the screen, but once he saw the look in the depths of her dark ones, he forgot the film entirely. "Well, if you're tired of movie night, then so am I." he murmured as his arm around her shoulders tightened and he closed the distance between them, their lips connecting and eliciting excited sighs out of them both.

Mina wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down over her, provoking a surprised grunt out of him as he put out a hand to catch himself- and planted it right onto her right breast.

"Ah! Eijiro!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

He hastily started to pull back, but Mina retained her hold around his neck, keeping him close.

"It's ok! You just surprised me, but not in a bad way."

Eijiro was holding himself above her with his hands place on either side of her waist, and staring into her eyes, making sure she was showing no signs of discomfort.

"You sure? He asked hesitantly "Because I didn't mean to, but...I liked the way it felt." he blushed as he said it, his cheeks turning nearly the color of his hair.

"Yeah I'm sure," she insisted, smiling shyly up at him "we've never really gotten to be alone like this, and to be honest, I liked it too."

The worry eased from Eijiro's face and he leaned in to kiss her again, this time placing his hand on her waist and slowly moving it up until he laid it gently over her breast again, and gave it a small squeeze.

"Mm!" Mina pressed her body against his at the feeling and slid one of her own hands down the back of his shirt while the other curled in his hair.

The pair continued that way, until they had to break apart, both out of breath but not wanting to stop.

Mina took her hand from Eijiro's back and reached down to let his rest on his hip, her thumb slipping beneath the edge of his shirt and running back and forth along a small length of his hip bone, making him tighten his stomach muscles and involuntarily press his hips against hers.

"Eijiro," she whispered when she had caught her breath "I want more, is that ok?"

"Yeah," he answered, trying to keep his voice calm "of course it's ok."

She reached down again, with both hands this time, and took hold of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Eijiro, his heart pounding in his chest, lifted his arms over his head and let her pull his shirt off, feeling strangely exposed when it was gone. The feeling didn't last however; Mina immediately began to run her hands over his skin, loving the way it felt under her fingers. Wanting to touch him even more, she began to place little kisses all over his chest.

Not wanting to be outdone, Eijiro slipped his own hand under her shirt and let a finger play over her nipple, before laying his whole hand over her breast and squeezing gently, while at the same time, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck and leaving his own, slightly rougher, kisses there.

Mina's reaction was instantaneous. "Ahh! Eijiro!" she whispered urgently, unable to keep still beneath him.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he immediately drew back, looking her over to see if something was upsetting her.

"No! Goodness, no. Don't stop, please!"

He hesitated for a moment, but seeing no doubt in her eyes, leaned back down. With encouragement from Mina, he began working to open the buttons on the front of her shirt with his left hand, his right still wrapped around beneath her. Realizing he wasn't having much luck, she giggled and lent him a hand, helping him unbutton the shirt until it fell open, exposing her lacy white bra. As excited as he was, Eijiro couldn't help letting out a despairing groan at the sight of the pretty garment.

"Is something wrong with you now?" Mina asked, her expression puzzled.

"No," he sighed "I just had so much trouble with the buttons, and now this. How am I supposed to get that open?" he did his best and failed to suppress the grumpy frown that crossed his face as Mina dissolved into laughter at his problem "What? I've never done this before!" he grumbled "How should I know how that thing works?"

"Come here." she laughed, taking Eijiro's hands and guiding them to the snap between her breasts "It opens in the front." she showed him how to pop it open and then refastened it so he could do it on his own.

It took a couple tries, but he got it and when he did, he couldn't help but blush and glance away, suddenly embarrassed by seeing her like that.

"Hey," Mina's hand found his cheek "what is it?"

"I just...I don't know. You're so smart, and pretty, and amazing, I just felt like I wasn't man enough for you just then."

"Eijiro," she pulled him down so their foreheads touched "you're wonderful, but you're kind of an idiot."

It was his turn to look confused "What do you mean?"

"You really think I'd be here with you if I didn't think you were good enough for me? Whether you're 'man enough' isn't up to you. I've decided that I want you, and here I am. Nothing else matters."

"Really?" his gaze was sweetly sincere as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, really." she answered with a soft laugh "You're brave, and kind, and compassionate, and so strong. And I'm not even talking about your quirk. You're a great person, and there's no one I'd rather be with, right here, right now."

"That means a lot, Mina." he whispered, slipping his arms beneath her and hugging her tightly to his chest.

She hugged him back for a minute and then pulled away "You do realize we're both half naked, right? I'm not about to waste an opportunity like this."

He let out a peal of laughter and swooped down, blowing a raspberry on the side of her neck and making her shriek as she tried to wiggle away.

"Not like that, asshole!" she yelled as she tried not to choke on her laughter.

They continued wrestling back and forth, each doing their best to tickle the other, until Eijiro grabbed Mina's hands and brought them over her head, holding her down, and looking at her with mischief sparkling in his eyes, before leaning in and kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

"Mmm!" she squirmed at first, not ready to stop fighting so soon, but quickly melted into his kiss, pulling her hands from his grasp and slipping them around his neck.

Eijiro was getting excited too. Breaking contact with Mina's lips, he went back to her neck, kissing her with the occasional nibble, working his way down over her chest.

Mina's breath quickened as he continued downward, letting out a gasp when he reached her breast and licked his tongue over her nipple "Eijiro!" she breathed, her hands flashing to his hair, where she twisted her fingers as he closed his mouth over sensitive skin, sucking on it as he grazed it lightly with his teeth.

The air was laden with heavy breathing, gasps and the occasional moan as the pair explored each other, both of them unable to get close enough, and desperate to touch the other as much as humanly possible. Eijiro was laying between Mina's legs, doing his best to give equal attention to both of her soft breasts, sucking on one nipple until it rose into a firm bud, and massaging the other breast with his hand, while Mina writhed beneath him, clutching onto his shoulders as hard as she could.

When Eijiro finally brought his head up, he grinned at her and held himself up on one elbow so he could slip the other under her head and kiss her again "Mina," he said "those sounds you're making, I love hearing them, I want to do more, can I?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, still out of breath.

"I want to keep pleasing you...but in other ways."

"Eijiro," she answered hesitantly "I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

"Oh!" his eyes got big when he realized what she was saying "No, no, not emthat/em. I was thinking, you know, like how you do it yourself." he was blushing furiously by that time, but refused to give up, wanting her to know just how much it meant to him to make her feel good.

It was Mina's turn to blush "Ohhh," she said softly "you really want to?"

"Yes!" he was eager "For you, I really want to, if you'll show me how."

Mina clapped her hands over her face "Ahh that's so embarrassing though!"

"If you don't want to, that's totally okay! I just really like making you feel good, Mina."

She peeked at him over her hands, her cheeks were flushed but she was wearing a shy smile, "I'd like to try, too."

Grinning widely, he smothered her face with kisses "Yes! Just show me how you do it, and I'll do my best!" They both laughed as she pretended to fend him off, the brief tension and shyness eased by their comfort with each other.

When they had calmed down, they went back to kissing each other, until Mina took Eijiro's hand in hers and guided it down to her waistband. At first they tried to slip their hands into her pants at the same time but, finding them too tight, had a bit of a struggle and took a break.

Mina blew out a frustrated breath "Just take them off!" She said decidedly.

Eijiro quickly obeyed, and began tugging them down her hips, trying his best to stay calm, though he felt his blood pressure rising to dangerous heights.

Once the obstacle had been taken care of, Mina again guided his hand, but this time was able to put it between her legs, positioning his middle finger over her clit. She then showed him how to make small circles with his finger without pressing too hard. As he got the hang of it, she took her hands away and rested them on his chest, burying her face in his neck to hide her growing arousal.

Eijiro watched her every move, fascinated by how she responded to such small movements and loving that he could get that kind of reaction out of her. His own arousal had been raging for a while, but as he felt her soft, wet skin under his finger and listened to her little moans, it was becoming almost unbearable. He had unconsciously began pressing his hips against her, and was starting to get carried away.

"Ah! That's a little too rough, gently please."

Mina's small voice jolted him back.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, stilling his movements "Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yeah, keep going, you're doing a great job, just a bit less pressure."

He nodded, mentally kicking himself for getting carried away, and resolved to stay as focused as possible. His efforts paid off and Mina was again squirming beneath him, making the little mewling cries that made him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

"Put your finger inside me."

Eijiro realized his eyes had been closed as they popped open to stare down at her "You serious?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded vigorously "Yeah, I want more."

Following her instructions, he slowly slid his middle finger into her entrance. Mina stiffened as his finger entered her and he halted, but seeing his concern, she waved him on.

"It's okay, your fingers are just bigger than mine, keep going."

He kept moving until his finger was completely enveloped in her slick heat. Mina was still catching her breath, and unsure of how to proceed, Eijiro instinctively curled his finger in a stroking motion and almost made her come up off the bed. By that time he had begun to be able to tell the difference between pleasing her and hurting her, and he was fairly sure it was the former, but stopped anyway.

"Oh!" she cried out, "What was that?!"

"Uhh, I don't know, should I do it again?"

Yes, yes do that again!"

As he continued to stroke along the anterior wall inside her, he kept the heel of his hand in contact with her clit and played them in concert, drawing out increasingly desperate moans from the girl beneath him.

Mina had wrapped her arms around his chest, and was holding on for dear life as she lost more control of her body with each movement of Eijiro's hand. Her inner walls were soon convulsing around his hand as she rode out her orgasm, her face buried in his chest as she clung to him.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." he murmured as she came, holding her tight with his free arm.

When she finally calmed down, Mina let her body sang against Eijiro as she rested, completely spent and glowing in the aftermath.

"Wow." was all she could say "That was amazing, Eijiro, I've never been able to do that on my own."

He kissed her cheeks "That emwas/em amazing. You were so beautiful when you made that face, I can't wait to do that again."

Mina laughed sheepishly "I definitely won't stop you, but I think we have other things to attend to." she pointed down as she said it, indicating the very obvious bulge in his pants.

"Oh!" it was his turn to be embarrassed "Just ignore that, it'll go away eventually."

"No, Eijiro! After what you just did for me, I can't ignore it."

"It's fine," he told her, trying to pull her close "I made you happy, that's all that matters."

But Mina wasn't having it. She reached down and slid her hand over his pants, feeling his length twitch beneath the fabric "Do you have lotion? Show me how?"

"No, it's okay." he chuckled awkwardly "Uh, I ran out anyway."

"Ran out?" Mina's look was blank.

"Yeah, ya see, dating you is really...uh, emstimulating/em and I have to relieve some tension every now and then. I used up the last of it after you fell on me this morning and your boobs went crashing into my crotch." he couldn't look at her as he made his confession, his cheeks almost the color of his hair.

"Oh no!" she hid her mouth behind her hand, trying to keep from laughing "That's no good, what else can we use?"

"It's fine," he insisted, "come here, we'll just sleep."

"I know!" she almost yelled, ignoring his objections and then leaning in conspiratorially "Can you still feel everything the same when you make your skin hard?" when he nodded, she continued "I read about this thing, where you can put it between my thighs, I'm already really wet so we don't need lube, just do that."

Eijiro felt like he was going to die "WHAT?! Where did you read that?" he demanded "What kind of stuff are you reading?!"

"Oh don't be such a baby, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, let's try it!" Seeing that he was still too shell shocked to do anything, Mina turned so she was facing away from him, and pressed her ass against his raging hardness "Come on, Eijiro, it'll probably feel good for me too."

Still not believing what was happening, he let her reach back and tug his shorts down until his cock sprang free.

"I can't do it all for you," she teased "help me out, babe."

Gathering his wits, Eijiro took a deep breath and laid his hand on her hip, using it to anchor himself as he pressed the head of his cock into the space between her thighs.

"Remember, just between them, not inside...yet." she reminded him, breathlessly.

"I could barely handle you grabbing me over my shorts, I definitely couldn't handle being inside of you." he said through gritted teeth.

It took all his willpower, but he forged onward, pushing his length against her silky soft skin. He almost faltered when he felt his cock slide through her wetness, pausing for a moment to collect himself before pushing in the last few inches. They were both breathing hard when he stopped there, but the excitement was high when he started sliding out to push it back in.

Mina pressed her legs around him, his length sliding over her clit as he moved, and making her curl her fingers into the sheets beneath them as he picked up speed.

As he began to thrust in earnest, Eijiro moved the hand that gripped Mina's hip to slide around and splay over her stomach, while he let his forehead fall against the back of her head. His blood had been pounding since Mina told him she was tired of the movie, and it wasn't long before he was giving a final thrust that pressed hard against Mina, allowing them to finish together, the other's name on their lips as they collapsed onto the bed.

When he could move, Eijiro rolled Mina to face him and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing a blanket that had fallen to the floor and covering both of them.

"Eijiro?"

"Yeah?"

"We're totally going all the way next time."


End file.
